


Just a joke...?

by Kingbokuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff so much fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwaoimatsuhana, Iwaoimatsuhana fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, alcohol mention, haikyuu fluff, haikyuu polyamory, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingbokuroo/pseuds/Kingbokuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi make a joke, but Oikawa is still hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a joke...?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fanfics ( I started writing three weeks ago!)  
> I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for any mistakes! English is also not my first language and I write to get better. Kudos and nice comments are always appreciated! This fic is inspired by a comic from @/areamia on tumblr! Everything after the "Just a joke.. right?" Is my idea.  
> I just got my invite and I'm pretty new here!  
> Well I think that's enough notes. Have fun reading!

“Iwaizumi, smile!” 

Iwaizumi was irritated for a second but quickly shot a grin as he noticed Matsukawa trying to take a picture of them two. 

*Click*

Matsukawa lowered his arm to take a closer look at the selfie he just took. Iwaizumi had a smug grin on his face, Matsukawa looking tired from practice, but still happy. 

“Hey!” Oikawa exclaimed, playing offended. “You never smile when I ask you to!” 

Matsukawa laughed. “That’s because no one wants to give you the satisfaction.” 

“Nor wants to see your ugly mug.” Hanamaki contributes. 

“SO MEAN!!!” Oikawa pouted, as the other third years started giggling. 

He went back onto the court.

“I know it’s just a joke.” Oikawa thought to himself.

Iwaizumi took place besides Oikawa, still laughing, but his smile quickly faded away as he saw his best friends face. 

“They don’t actually mean it.” He continued his thoughts, not paying attention to Hajime.  
“But sometimes they do still sting. But they’re just jokes.” Oikawa sighed and looked at the volleyball in his hands. 

“Just jokes.. right?” 

Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa’s face went a bit paler, his eyes shining in the light of the gym. He also noticed the tight grip on the volleyball and the slight trembling of his friends lips. 

“Oikawa, you know we were just joking, right?” Iwaizumi explained in a concerned tone. 

A few seconds passed and Oikawa finally looked up, the first tear slowly running down his face. Iwaizumi’s heart clenched at this; he couldn’t deal with people who cry very well, he always gets overly emotional. Especially when his best friend is the one with the puffy eyes and the red and wet cheeks.  
Iwaizumi made an attempt to grip Oikawa’s shoulder to ask him what’s wrong, but the captain slapped his hand away. Now everyone else had noticed them and the gym went silent. Even more tears were running down Tooru’s face now. Suddenly he felt all the anger, embarrassment and sadness fall over him. He dropped the volleyball, got his Jacket and left quickly, not paying attention to the shouts behind him.  
The rest of the team was left with different expressions on their faces; some had a questioning look, others looked slightly embarrassed.

“What was that?” Hanamaki said and broke the silence with that.

“Training is finished for today. Pack up and go home, we see each other tomorrow.” Iwaizumi muttered. 

The first- and second years exchanged some weird looks but then quickly left. After a few minutes everyone went home. Only the three third years were left. 

“I..” Hanamaki started. “I didn’t thought he would react like that. Or do you guys think it was something else?” 

Matsukawa knitted his eyebrows. “He seemed fine before that selfie-incident. But he never reacted like that before. Oikawa always knew we were just mocking him. Right..?” He finished his sentence with a question. 

Iwaizumi shot a glance to his sport-wristwatch he got a few weeks ago. “It’s only 19:14pm, I ended practice 15 minutes early today. We could go to his house and ask him what’s wrong. I don’t want to fight with him.” The ace sighed. “Plus, he looked very hurt. And I don’t like to see my childhood friend like that.” 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other and shrugged. 

“I don’t want him to be sad either. He might be an idiot sometimes, but he’s our idiot, right?” 

Matsukawa smiled at hanamaki’s words, agreeing. “He’s also always there for us. It’s the least we can do.” 

They finished cleaning up, got their stuff and made their way to Tooru’s house. It wasn’t far away from the school so they reached it after a few minutes. It was a big white house, with a pompous garden. No car was parking in front of it so they figured that Oikawa’s parents weren’t at home. That wasn’t something unusual; they are both known business people. The three men went to the door and knocked. No answer. They knocked again. No answer. Iwaizumi knocked again, now louder and a bit more agressive. A few moments passed and the door opened. The guys almost jumped at the sight: Tooru’s eyes were red, from crying they figured. His hair was wet, hanging down his head, water dripping onto the floor. He wore a wine red sweater and some black sweatpants.

“Wwwhat do you guys want here??” Oikawa slurred.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. He could smell the alcohol. “Are you drunk, shittykawa?"

Oikawa jumped at that nickname. “Call mme that on-one more time and I’ll *hic* n-never come back to practice ever again, Iwaizumi."

“Iwaizumi..” Hajime muttered to himself. Oikawa never called him that. 

“What happened Oikawa?” Hanamaki asked. “Is everything okay? Can we come in?” 

“I- *hic* I tried to take a bath but yo-you guys interrupted me!!” Oikawa practically screamed now. 

Matsukawa lightly pushed Oikawa forwards so him and the other two could enter the house. They didn’t want to disturb the neighbours.  
“You tried to take a bath in your condition? You could’ve drowned!” Iwaizumi growled and shot an angry look at Oikawa.

“Whatever. I don’t care.” Tooru muttered. 

“What the fuck do you mean by tha-"

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE!” Tooru screamed, which made Matsukawa, makki and hajime frown.

 “I DON’T CARE IN ANY WAY AND IT SEEMS LIKE YOU THREE COULDN’T CARE LESS TOO. SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME DIE.” 

After that Tooru broke down on the floor, heavily panting.  
Iwaizumi just looked at oikawa in shock, just as Matsukawa, but hanamaki’s eyes filled with tears. He went to Tooru, crouched so he could sit in front of the shaking Oikawa and pulled him into a hug. The setter’s eyes widened at this, his body was stiff at first but soon, he relaxed. Hanamaki was silently crying into Tooru’s neck. 

“Don’t ever say thing like this again. Do you understand me?” Hanamaki whispered. 

Oikawa pulled away to see Makki’s pained expression. His eyes filled with liquid again as he slightly smiled.

“I’m- *hic* I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Oikawa started but was interrupted, with soft lips pressing against his own. 

He let out a surprised “Oh!” but quickly melted into the kiss. It wasn’t a firework or romantic. It was messy and clumsy. But God; it felt so right.  Hanamaki was the one who pulled away. Before anyone could say something, he stood up and silently went up the stairs, giving the other three a hand signal that meant “come with me.”  It wasn’t unusual that he just moved in his friend’s house how he liked, they knew each other way to long for it to be unfriendly.  They went to the rooftop. It was a flat roof, that’s were they hung out for the first time, all four together, after their first practice at aoba jousai.  Hanamaki stopped and turned around, now facing the other three who had a confused look on their face. And then Hanamaki began to talk, say so many things he always wanted to say but never did. 

“Oikawa,” Hanamaki begun. “I’m really sorry if we hurt you today. Or other times before that. We never knew if you even liked those jokes or took them personally, either way. I want to apologize for the three of us. We feel horrible. If we ever do something like this and it hurts you, please tell us. Alright?” 

Oikawa nodded, but before anyone could comment hanamaki’s statement the pink-haired boy continued. 

“I have so many things on my mind right now. Just a second ago I kissed the boy I loved. And it felt right, it was warm and good and I felt safe, but it also felt wrong because he is not the only guy I am in love with.” He took a deep breath.  
“Matsukawa. We know each other for so long now. I told you many times I loved you, but we always shrugged it off as a joke. It was never a joke. I meant it, and every time you smiled at me after I confessed to you, my love grew even more. I’m addicted to you, to your character, to your eyes, your scent. I’m addicted to you, just as much as I’m addicted to Oikawa."

No one spoke a word as Hanamaki now finally turned to Iwaizumi.

“Hajime.” Hanamaki whispered and Iwaizumi let out a small gasp. “I’m not a guy for words and I may regret what I just said or will say now, but dear god. I love you. You’re so beautiful Iwaizumi, do you know that? I can never take my eyes off you or-” he glanced at his other friends “- or you. I tried so hard to hide my feelings for the last two years. I really did, I tried everything. But nothing worked. As soon as I looked at one of you again, my feelings lit up like flames in a fireplace. I need you guys, you are a part of my life. I don’t know what exactly I expect from you now. Nothing in particular when I think about it, really. But I just had you guys to know. Oh, and Oikawa-” he looked at the setter now, with both loving and serious eyes. “Never say that one of us wouldn’t care if you’d die. None of you should ever say that. If one of you guys die, I’ll die with you. Because you’re all a part of my god damn life and heart.” 

Hanamaki was finished with that. He looked up again and saw the other three shaking and silently crying. All this emotions he just expressed and all the bottled up feelings just came out of his heart and he sunk to his knees, sobbing. He placed his hands over his eyes to shut everything out, but soon felt warm bodies around him. His three best friends were hugging him. He laughed in relief and let his body embrace in the various scents and the warmth that felt like home. 

“I can return those feelings,” Oikawa whispered. “I love makki. But I also love mattsun. And of course, I love my Iwa-chan.” He sobbed. “I never understood my feelings..” 

“Same.” Iwaizumi and Matsukawa said in unison.

For a short while no one said anything and nothing was heard, besides some silent sobs.

“What does this mean?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I-” Matsukawa started but was lost for words. He took a few seconds to think. “I think we should date. Try to date. We don’t have to tell anyone now, right? I mean, polyamorous relationships exist. And we can just test it.” 

“Good Idea.” Hanamaki smiled and chuckled. He was overwhelmed with his emotions, so he started to cry again. “I’m so happy.” 

“I'm happy now, too.” Oikawa whispered.

“Same.” Matsukawa said as he smiled lightly. 

Iwaizumi just let out an agreeing grunt. He was suddenly very tired. 

Oikawa yawned. “We could all sleep in my bed tonight. It’s *hic* it’s big enough. And even if not, w-we can just cuddle.” 

No one said anything but they all understood without exchanging any words so they got up and went straight to bed, after getting rid of all clothes besides their underwear. When everyone was comfortably laying underneath the blanket, Iwaizumi spoke up.

“I love you guys, so much. And I hope we’ll stay together forever” 

Everyone was silent. Hajime didn’t need any words to understand how much he was loved back. Slowly the four of them drifted away.


End file.
